


Interlude: Arrangements

by Teland



Series: Other Paths [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: 1998, I think it was maybe the hair gel?, M/M, This all made perfect sense at the time I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-08
Updated: 1998-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland
Summary: New boundaries.





	Interlude: Arrangements

"I'm not interested in your money. Sir."

Insolent, confident, infuriating. Sexy as hell. Walter made   
a show of settling back in his chair, took in the other   
man slowly. Alex Krycek. Rentboy turned federal agent.   
He'd come in swaggering -- a dare in a cheap suit and too   
much hair gel. Walter carefully blanked his expression,   
more than a little interested in seeing if he could make   
the other man squirm. 

Alex had, after all, worried him. When a hustler   
disappears, "training at Quantico" is not the first   
thought that comes to mind. Walter hadn't been looking   
forward to breaking someone else in -- or to nights   
without that curious blend of threat and near-submission   
he'd come to take for granted from Alex. 

And now here he was, in Walter's office, face bland as   
roseate marble save for the smirk he knew -- *knew* --   
twitched just beneath the surface. 

"Are you saying you want me to keep fucking you, Krycek?"

A twitch just above the left eye. Walter had long been   
aware of the effect of a properly placed obscenity. Or   
improperly -- the Assistant Director's office was supposed   
to be above such things. But he knew Alex was no ordinary   
plebe. The younger man's reaction was both expected and   
gratifying, the muted quality of it both expected and...   
intriguing. Walter let the silence hang, curious to see how   
Krycek would play it. 

Brief gleam of speculation in the wide green eyes and then   
he was treated to a calculated loosening of the blue-flamer   
stance and a truly brilliant smile. A small, insistent   
alarm began going off in Walter's brain. Something about   
trouble and wrong, but he was a lot more interested in the   
curious way his vision was blurring around the edges. In   
the casual brush of clever fingers at Alex's own collar.   
Perfectly innocent movement. Perfectly innocent smile. And   
a bulge the ill- fitting suit pants did nothing to hide.

Just an oversexed kid, then. A walking request to be used.   
That in itself would be dangerous enough, but the fact they   
*both* knew it was a lie made it even worse. The man was a   
puzzle box, and, suddenly, Walter wanted nothing more than   
the opportunity to solve him. Or break him in the process.   
Walter nodded, scrawled a few words on a scrap of paper,   
pushed it across the desk. Alex glanced briefly at the   
scrap, then back at him. 

"Be there. 8 p.m."

The eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the sound of his   
voice. The effect was pleasant.

"Yes, sir." Another smile and Alex was out of the office.   
Walter had a moment to wonder whether he'd be working his   
way into Mulder's pants as well, and chuckled darkly to   
himself. He really couldn't decide who would be getting   
the worst of the deal in terms of sheer mindfuckery.

******

Seven forty-five and Walter was tapping his fingers   
impatiently on the steering wheel. The Beltway had no right   
whatsoever to be this snarled this late in the day. He   
could feel a growl building up from somewhere in the   
vicinity of his sternum, and wondered at the depth of his   
anger. 

//Just another night with the rentboy-cum-subordinate.

//Another night with Alex.//

The difference between the two thoughts was irritatingly   
cliched, sentimental. He remembered exactly when the boy   
had become 'Alex' -- he'd overheard one of the other corner   
boys call him that in a goodbye just as he pulled up to   
the curb one night. They'd driven off in silence, like   
always, but the knowledge had itched at his tongue.

"Would you prefer it if I called you Alex." Far too gruff   
to be considered a question... he knew his own voice well   
enough to know that. 

If the look in those endless green eyes had been hopeful,   
or eager, he would've ignored whatever came out of the   
lying mouth.... But the eyes had narrowed in suspicion,   
and there had been a momentary flash of the anger he'd come   
to want from the other man as much as the tight young ass   
on his cock. 

"If you want to. Sir."

Always pushing the envelope. It had gripped him then, and   
it gripped him now. And if the little bastard had left by   
the time Walter got there.... Well, there would be   
repercussions.

******

It was nearly 8:30 by the time Walter got to the anonymous   
motel. Alex -- he knew the form well -- was highlighted   
through the thin curtains with that vaguely buttery light   
unique to motel lamps and pensioners' kitchens. He was   
pacing. Walter had a moment of fierce, malicious joy at the   
sight. He had to be worrying if it was a set up, at least.   
For no respectable reason at all, Walter forced himself to   
count to twenty-five before leaving his car.

The door was an entirely separate issue. Once he would've   
simply walked in... but he was no longer a paying customer.   
He hesitated for another moment then rapped twice, sharply.   
Alex opened the door immediately -- his expression a   
curious combination of happiness, apprehension, and an   
entirely encouraging lust. Once that would've been all he'd   
see before the other man was brazenly entering his space,   
cupping him through his trousers... asking him what he   
wanted. Mischief clouding all else immediately as the "Give   
me an order so I can pretend to obey" persona kicked in.   
But now the rules were different. 

"What, precisely, do you want from this, Krycek?"

And it was like throwing a switch. The aggressively ugly   
tie -- already loosened -- was removed entirely and Walter   
was being treated to the world's most efficient strip   
show. The suit pants weren't entirely worthless -- one tug   
and they slipped easily down the long legs. Naked, there   
wasn't even the possibility of thinking of the man as   
'Krycek,' not even on a surface level. This was Alex, his   
Alex, from the lightly mussed hair to the casually elegant   
toes. It was a welcome sight. 

"What do *you* want, Walter?"

Another marker on the board. The tone was confident with   
just a hint of a drawl, the eyes glittering. Skim of ice on   
a pond. Walter's clothes were much too tight. Time seemed   
to yaw, briefly, to the left and he found himself kissing   
Alex, tasting mint and lust. His hands felt clumsy and   
large on the pale skin, silk over lean muscle. Alex had   
lost a little weight, but Quantico tended to do that to a   
person. It felt good. *Alex* felt good and he barely   
noticed the leanly muscled arms settling on his shoulders,   
although the ruthless grind of the naked hips against his   
own was impossible to ignore. 

Walter let his hands wander down to the other man's ass and   
gripped hard, pulled Alex harder against him, thrust with   
deliberate thoroughness. The wool of his trousers was fine,   
but the flesh...

"Ohh..."

The low moan against his mouth was as close to music as   
Walter had gotten these past months; the mindless snap of   
hips challenge, invitation and welcome in one. Walter ran   
his thumb down the crack and teased, earned a brief shudder   
before he was being pushed away. He had a moment to wonder   
whether this was another play for dominance or a dangerous   
plea for same, before Alex's hands were tugging at his tie. 

Walter took the hint and started unbuttoning, letting his   
fingers tangle pleasantly with Alex's. Maybe this wasn't   
the script, but Walter realized he was tired of the games,   
the motions of distance. 

He had no illusions of a future; had a very loud internal   
voice, indeed, damning him for being eighteen separate   
kinds of fool for continuing this... but Walter was   
nothing if not practical. The damage was done, his career   
one well placed video camera and five odd minutes of film   
from over. Both sheep and goats got slaughtered, but goats   
tended to lead fuller lives. Alex dropped to his knees   
and undid Walter's pants, pushed the boxers aside and took   
him deep. The hunger was palpable with each stroke of the   
clever tongue and Walter was tempted to let it end just   
this way, lose himself in the welcome of the hot little   
mouth, the implicit promise of forgiveness should he lose   
control and thrust once, twice, again... Alex moaned around   
him and Walter could see him working his own cock. He   
pushed Alex off and the air on his spit-slicked cock was   
much too cold.

Walter ran a thumb over the swollen lips and Alex looked   
up at him evenly, still stroking himself. It was almost   
impossible to remember why he'd decided against this, but   
then Alex kissed his fingertip lightly and smiled. Such a   
sunny thing it made his insides clench. Sharon was home,   
alone, and he was here. There was a time when they had   
played like this, too. He wondered if she was drunk yet. He   
caught Alex's gaze and the olive eyes had narrowed some,   
picking up on his darkening mood. 

//Not you.//

He pulled Alex to his feet and kissed him again, tasting   
himself briefly before burrowing into the throat. Low and   
careful -- he'd have to remember the suits made bruises   
like the ones he intended to leave stand out in stark   
relief. The endless t-shirts exposed more flesh... but   
marks were natural against their backdrop. The ramble of   
his mind lost meaning in the taste of Alex's skin, in the   
casually familiar tugs that led the two of them to the bed. 

Walter reveled in the feel of the other man, rested his   
entire weight briefly just to hear the "Mmm..." he   
associated with that luxury. But this wasn't the time for   
it. He was aware that he was moving slower and more gently   
than usual, but with Alex writhing under his touch the   
knowledge lost meaning. His scent was always just a little   
too sweet. It seemed imperative to Walter to make Alex   
sweat, coax out a touch of salt lest he gnaw into the man   
like an overripe fruit.

Though that, too, had its charms. 

Alex was alternately pulling him closer and attempting to   
nudge him down toward the cock currently painting Walter's   
chest in narrow strokes of want. It was marvelous to be   
wanted, but Walter had to wonder how Alex adjusted to   
these shifts so quickly. 

//Doing what *he* wants, now?//

The thought demanded a little investigation and he looked   
up from the nipple he'd been lapping at. Alex immediately   
propped himself on his elbows. Shot him a look of good-   
humored impatience from under a damp fall of hair. The   
lower lip was even more swollen.... Alex had been biting   
it. The look gained a flash of wildness and Walter   
realized he'd been digging his fingers into the other   
man's torso.

"Sorry..."

Alex opened his mouth but there was nothing but a pause.   
Walter refused to let it hang there, scooting down the lean   
body and taking Alex's cock into his mouth for a few sharp   
pulls. The taste was a terrifyingly familiar pleasure, the   
gasps grateful for perhaps more reason than the obvious. 

After a time, Walter felt Alex's hands sliding over his   
scalp and had a moment of "too much" before he realized   
that Alex was trying to pull him off. He considered   
ignoring the request for the length of time it took to get   
his tongue positioned properly against the underside of   
Alex's cock... but there were new rules. And there was   
something exhilarating about the choice to follow them. He   
settled for a deliberately slow lick as he pulled himself   
off, noticed that while Alex's hand slid off his nape it   
settled on his shoulder and stayed there. The grip was   
loose but steady, thumb brushing lightly over his   
collarbone.

He glanced up to find Alex smiling lazily at him, blood   
dotting the soft mouth, eyes half-lidded and glittering   
again. Walter crawled up the lean body and drank Alex in,   
slipping his tongue inside, tasting iron and catching the   
slick cock in his fist. Alex moaned and pulled him closer,   
then slid his hands down Walter's arms to catch at his   
hands. No way to consider this anything but dangerous, no   
way to make himself care. 

Alex brought a knee up along Walter's hip and the sudden   
change of position left them shifting harshly groin to   
groin. Walter groaned into the kiss and felt himself   
burning away, helpless to do anything but thrust against   
Alex and plant kisses far too gentle on the flushed face.   
And then Alex flipped them both over.

A moment to be shocked -- it had, quite literally, been   
years since anyone had done that to him -- and then Alex   
was kissing him again, forcing them into closer and closer   
contact and working his hips in tight, frustrating rolls   
that had Walter growling in seconds. This was new, but the   
overt proof of the other man's desire was impossible to   
resist. The heat, the sounds of their mingled groans, the   
scent of sex spiraling up from their bodies and marking the   
cheap room with seeming indelibility -- there was worth in   
this beyond any desire to stay in character. 

Alex finally released his hands and knelt up. Walter   
immediately set his hands to roam, letting his thumbs brush   
over the taut nipples again and again until Alex let his   
head fall back. Their hips were in constant motion, cock to   
cock and maddening each other steadily.

"Walter... Walter..."

He seemed to be teaching himself the syllables as much as   
simply calling his name. Either way, the abandoned husk of   
Alex's voice was always more than enough to burn a hole   
into Walter's sanity. Every part of him needed to be inside   
the puzzle box. It was vastly important to understand, to   
see if it was a fascinatingly Byzantine collection of empty   
corridors... or simply a place to warm himself.

"Alex."

The dark head snapped forward immediately, though the hips   
continued their languidly debauched roll against his own.   
The pupils were almost fully dilated, the flush creeping   
steadily from the damp face down over Alex's pale chest.   
The color set off the few golden hairs. 

Something very old and very sure within Walter decided he   
would have this man as much as he could, as long as he   
could. There was to be no discussion. It was less a voice   
than a biological imperative, a counterpoint to the throb   
of his cock, an endless display of whys that would neither   
stand up to the cold light of reason nor bother to try.   
This was beyond such mundanities, and couldn't help but   
consider itself above them, as well.

The slick was on the night table, and as soon as he reached   
for it Alex was leaning over -- precariously, dangerously -  
\- to help, slipping the condom over Walter's length with   
practiced ease and snatching the lube away, as well. Walter   
raised an eyebrow at that but received only another of   
those brilliant smiles in response. Something inside him   
unravelled a bit each time Alex did that. Nothing to do but   
lean back and watch the show.

The narrowing of focus, small frown line marring the   
smooth features for just a moment and then Alex was   
throwing his head back again, working himself shamelessly.   
Pleasuring himself perhaps more than preparing, but when   
the result was this brazen writhing above him Walter   
couldn't complain about the time it was taking. He   
contented himself with catching Alex's cock and stroking   
roughly. Alex moaned softly and steadily, slowing down a   
little to match the pace of his fingers to his thrusts into   
Walter's fist. Excellent control and it only made him   
hotter. 

"Are you ready for me, Alex?" The sound of his own voice   
was much too low, barely distinguishable as human to his   
ears but the shudder that racked the younger man's frame   
was just the response he wanted. 

Alex slipped his fingers out with a small gasp and reached   
around to slick Walter's cock with a touch so gentle it   
made him buck nearly hard enough to dislodge the other man.

Alex giggled and ran a thumb over the trapped head of   
Walter's cock, eliciting another buck. "Easy there,   
Walter..."

There it was again -- hint of a drawl and the implied tease   
did the job. He grabbed Alex by the hips and yanked him   
into position. "Sit on it."

Brief widening of eyes and another smile... comfortingly   
wicked this time and he held Walter steady, bit into that   
fine, pink lip just a little, and Walter couldn't help but   
reach up to pet the bruised softness. He got his fingers   
sucked in deep for his trouble -- swallowed much too   
slowly by Alex's heat, above and below and it seemed that   
the younger man should be teasing, smirking wetly around   
his fingers in that "look what I can do to you" way that   
allowed for some distance to be placed, for promises of   
revenge to be made. 

But Alex's eyes were closed, moving restlessly under smooth   
lids. His mouth went slack with a series of gasping sobs,   
tongue snaking wildly around Walter's fingers, thighs   
flexing mindlessly as Alex sank down and down...

Flush against him Alex opened his eyes, released Walter's   
fingers. He crushed himself against Walter's body, moving   
awkwardly, and lapped at the hollow of the older man's   
collarbone with relentless attention. It was too much.   
Walter flipped them over, the motion driving him deeper   
within Alex's body and making them both cry out. The lean   
thighs didn't take much coaxing to settle possessively   
around his waist and the older man was lost to the rhythm,   
every thrust pulling a moan from Alex and pulling Walter   
closer to the edge.

Walter looked down to see Alex jerking himself ruthlessly   
with no care for pacing anymore. The slam of the lean hips   
against his own was as ragged as his breathing. Nothing to   
do but lean in and claim Alex's mouth, slip in and taste,   
tell himself there was nothing more important than this,   
right here. Walter understood the bright pang of belief   
that came along with that inner voice would only mean the   
inevitable time without Alex would be empty and cold. For   
now, though, there was heat, salt, and need -- and Walter   
knew such things were precious.

******

Alex woke with a start. He really hadn't expected to pass   
out like that. Of course, that was probably why he'd had   
the impulse to seduce Walter in his new incarnation of FBI   
Agent, anyway. There was, as always, a wry twist of   
satisfaction at answering one of his own mysteries. He   
turned to see Walter just to the side, turned away and on   
his stomach. The back was broad and inviting; the impulse   
to drape himself over it, perhaps kiss a stripe across the   
shoulderblades, was impossible to deny. The scent was   
somewhere between satiety and sleep, the taste   
irresistible.

Walter murmured softly beneath his attentions, clearly even   
more wiped than he was. The thought made Alex smile and he   
settled himself more fully along the other man's body. Even   
if his job, technically, had nothing to do with Walter,   
such conveniences of positioning were to be taken   
advantage of.

He wondered how long it would take to make the man do him   
in his office.

~~~~  
End.  
~~~~


End file.
